City of Malano
City of Malano is a stage in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen. History A natural fortress surrounded by lakes and mountains, the city of Malano was fortified and ruled by Duke Apros. The city serves as an autonomous, powerful trade port and impregnable fortress. During the Xenobian Rebellion, the city was busy with wedding preparations for the Duke and his fiance Rauny Vinzalf. It was in the city of Malano that the heir to the throne of Xenobia revealed himself and liberated Malano, sending ripples throughout Xytegenia that led to mass revolts against the Empire. Locations Shop Enemy Unit(s) Stage Boss Unit(s) Boss Special Dialogue ''If Rauny is in a unit that does not contain Tristan and comes into contact with the boss: }} Events During Stage *To recruit the special character Tristan, visit the town of Bel Chelry (SNES) / Bel Chel (PSX). If the player has 2/3 of the Reputation Meter full, possesses the Key of Destiny (KEY), and has less than 95 characters in their army he will offer to join the rebellion. **If the player liberates Bel Chelry (SNES) / Bel Chel (PSX) with a unit other than the Opinion Leader's, they will be told to bring the Opinion Leader to the town, to meet with Tristan. **If the player arrives at Bel Chelry (SNES) / Bel Chel (PSX) and is given the Gem of the Moors (GEM), they have permanently lost the chance to recruit Tristan. *Liberate the town of Sharmony and answer "Yes" to receive Termites (TERMITES). *If you got the Evil Censor for Toad, he will offer up a Song of Sodoh (TOME) when you liberate Sanbelnar (SNES) / Sanbelna (PSX). **As Toad warns you, it is best to avoid the monks in the Roshfallen Temples because they will confiscate your Song of Sodoh. *Visit the town of Mon Bizoh (SNES) / Mon Bizo (PSX) with a unit other than the Opinion Leader's to be given a choice. Answering "Yes" will reward the player with a Vitality Potion (HP.). Answering "No" will result in that unit being permanently destroyed. *To witness special dialogue between Apros and Tristan, have a unit containing Tristan come into contact with the enemy commander at Malano. *To witness special dialogue between Apros and Rauny, have a unit containing Rauny come into contact with the enemy commander at Malano. Events After Stage *Revisit the enemy base of Malano to receive a Book of the Dead (LEXICON) *Revisit the town of Mon Bizoh (SNES) / Mon Bizo (PSX) to be given a choice. Answering "Yes" will reward the player with an Promotion (PROMOTE). Answering "No" will result in a reputation decrease. *Revisit Sanbelnar (SNES) / Sanbelna (PSX) with the Tablet of Yaru to receive Ruby (RUBY), one of the 12 Zodiac Stones. Neutral Encounters Buried Treasure Trivia The cities of the City of Malano are named after italian places: * Trieste = Trieste * Uhjine = Udine * Labenna = Ravenna * Lobeeg = Rovigo * Padova = Padova * Ajij = Assisi * Monfalkone = Monfalcone * Sharmony = Cremona * Sanbelnar = San Bernardo (mountain in Aosta Valley) * Mons Nirra = Monte sa Mirra (mountain in Sardinia) * Mon Bizoh = Monviso (mountain in Piedmont) * Bolon Ya = Bologna * Felala = Ferrara * Bel Chelry = Vercelli * Mantova = Mantova * Malano = Milano Category:The March of the Black Queen - Locations